


Dark Star

by Lydron



Series: Neo Genesis Altered [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Aliens, Human Experimentation, Inazuma Eleven AU, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydron/pseuds/Lydron
Summary: [Currently On Hold. See FFN profile foe details] Things seem to be going well for Raimon's soccer team. They are getting stronger and meet new people that help them out. But when children are dissapearing, no one seems to pay attention. Until Aliea dooms up, who become Raimon's top target after destroying their school. Yet how does that concern a specific girl?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *invano (Italian) = 'in vain'   
> *fanculo (Italian) = 'f*ck'
> 
> Note that this story is written by me on 'fanfiction dot net'.  
> Any other copies are not mine.

Author Notes:

*invano (Italian) = 'in vain'  
*fanculo (Italian) = 'f*ck'

The wind had been blowing silently the last few days, as if it was the silence before the storm. Although things had been pretty hectic already with Teikouku challenging Raimon, there was not anything else that gave a sign of that something big was going to happen. It was sure that something insane would happen for the duo though.

With a tap of the pen against the table, which gave a rare loud sound that echoed through the small room, two reddish pink eyes were glued on the TV screen in front of them. A blurry recorded video of Raimon Junior high's soccer team's practice was shown on the screen.

Raimon had been a popular school due it's soccer team in the past, but nowadays it was nothing special. The soccer club had been disbanded years ago, but Endou Mamoru had put it back in tracks at the start of last school year. The other school lacked members yet their own principal and coach had given them the task to investigate on the newbies.

Teikouku Academy was the most feared school with their superiority. Why they would have to challenge a team like Raimon's soccer team didn't make any sense. Their team was small and recruiting wasn't going well, so the upcoming challenge Teikouku would bring would only shatter the dreams the captain of the soccer team had — it wasn't hard to figure him out with that constant shouting.

A sigh escaped the body of the person sitting next to the window. His eyes went to the strategist who sat directly in front of the TV. A notebook was sprawled open on the table and was filled with everything the keen eyes had picked up that rarely anyone else would see. There was no reason to gather information on the opposing team in this case. Raimon was new in this field, while Teikoku's plays were strong and their players possessed insane speed. Those newbies wouldn't be able to win. Yet there they sat, analyzing practice material of the team.

It could have been a very good day for the duo if they didn't have to do this job. The two of them shared classes and had been quite elated when their afternoon classes had been canceled. Both had planned things to do for themselves in this newly received free-time. That stupid coach of theirs just had to ruin it.

"Anything special yet?"

With a huff a smug reply was returned. "Other as that they're amateurs none."

That earned a chuckle. Both of them had been tasked to investigate matters ever since the lash-out of the girl, which had let to the two growing closer over the past months. It had been something small back then. She had been restricted from playing ever since the discovery of the teen going around on a severely injured leg. It was something one of the others had said that made her explode and let to the others decide to put the music-addicted Narukami with her.

Natsuiro had always been quite earnest with the spiky-haired midfielder. At the start she had said that because of his greyish-purple hair , his teal eyes and the two dots on his forehead, it made him sorta look like an alien. He had found it weird at first and her obsession with aliens and her interest in him had caught him by surprise, but he eventually learned to handle with her strange mood swings that could swiftly change by her surroundings. He hadn't quite figured her out yet, but he knew that behind closed doors Natsuiro wasn't always the kind and cheery person everyone thought she was.

Suddenly the girl stood up, hastily grabbed towards the TV controller and replayed the last scene. Narukami owlishly stared at her and then back to the TV. There really was nothing special, now was there? "Impossible..." he heard her mutter. Narukami went over to sit next to his buddy, eyes now glued on the TV. "What's it?"

"Keep track of that goalie's hands," came the demand. He glared at the goalie like she had addressed. There was nothing with him, he just stopped some simple shots, what was the-, his breath hitched. "W-was that... Just now...?"

A huff came from the girl as she sat back in the chair. "Aura. That guy has been so busy with soccer that it won't be long until he can use a hissatsu technique. That is probably why Kidou personally went and requested a friendly by coach."

The irritation in her voice was crystal clear to the boy. Natsuiro had grown up with Kidou for a few years and they had grown very close. That was until she had left for Italy for three or four years, he really didn't know exactly how long, and Kidou had suddenly lacked interest in the girl.

Now Kidou had the coach to confide in, or he would hang with Genda and Sakuma, while Natsuiro had only Narukami at school. Not that he minded. She was fun to hang with and her darker sides were now only revealed to him, and that made him feel more special. His life was quite boring until the girl had entered his little world. His mom had been delighted to have her son bring a friend over.

As he kept his eyes on the scene the girl had replayed once again, something else caught his eyes that they had missed before. "Wait... Who is that guy hiding in the back? The one with that spiky hair?" He took the remote and zoomed in. He had seen that guy before, but he couldn't quite figure out where.

"Hmm, oh, some transfer student," Natsuiro stood up to pick up a file from the drawer behind them, before returning to him, "I found more material of Raimon so we might find out who he is if you want. He could be a spy that tries to gather information, the old-fashioned way, or a shy guy that would like to join them."

Deciding to keep it at that, they continued their research. It turned out that the only one who was of some interest was the goalkeeper and captain of the team. The others were really just toddlers kicking against a ball. Even if there was someone who reached towards their level on that team, soccer can't be played alone, which made Narukami wonder why Kidou would go as far as to request a match with those guys.

The door slid open behind them to reveal one of the others, whose eyebrow shot up by their presence. "What are the two of you doing in here this time? Did the Commander order you to investigate on some team again?" With a deep, stretched-out sigh, Narukami spun towards the guy to reveal their commands of investigating on Raimon Junior High — a completely amateur club.

Been filled in on that, the guy glanced at the girl. She just continued her research, totally ignoring the other two in the room. He informed the other of something she couldn't catch before he left again, the door sliding back close, only to leave them alone in the room once again. A peaceful silence had settled in the room with that. Natsuiro didn't care about it right now, since there was something she found just now as they chattered away. That Raimon school had some spicy background.

Her eyes scanned the computer screen she had started a new research on. If she had known about this background before she could've already hacked into the school's database to find out about that captain of theirs. Did that Endou Mamoru guy set up the club due one of those old geezers being his grandpa? Did they still have contact with the school? Growling she stood up to grab Narukami's laptop, opened it, only to huff in frustration and turn to him. "Tell me again why there is a password lock on yours while we're supposed to work together on these things?" He shrugged as he went over to her, ticked in his password and waved towards the screen. "My mom can't see things like this, she will get worried about my future or whatever."

The pink-haired girl rose her eyebrows at seeing the opened web browser before shaking her head lightly and clicked for a new tab to research on the old Raimon men. "And why is there no information about that what I want to know, what is up with there being no precise search engine?" Natsuiro softly complained. His eyes narrowed at her screen as she engulfed herself in his laptop. "Why are you investigating on that?"

Her eyes found his, eyebrow raised. "Because~ That guy could be the grandson of one of them. They might as well have one of those oldies come back and coach them, that might cause a problem." Shaking his head in disbelieve he mumbled about how this wouldn't change a thing and that even if those guys were in contact with the old men of the Raimon Eleven from years ago, that one of them was the grandfather of the captain, it still wouldn't change the team.

Silence had settled in after that, her movements had ceased and only the sound of the hands on the clock ticking was heard in the small room. Narukami's breath got stuck in his throat and his heart started beating fast as she turned around, sweat dripping from his forehead as he got the urge to back away. His eyes widened as he noticed her brow twitching and that fake, sadistic smile playing on her lips as this gloomy aura seemed to radiate from her. "Haaa~? What are you saying? Are you saying that what I'm doing is invano*? How rude, Naru-chan~"

A shiver ran down his spine. God, there it was. That ill aura that she seemed to release from her body and that smirk on her face that made her look like some sadistic maniac. It made him almost convinced that her usual sweet and kind personality really was a facade for this demonic part.

"I didn't mean it like that, Natsu."

She hummed in a slightly irritated tone, implying that she didn't really buy it. Her phone buzzed right then, the screen coming to live. Pink orbs immediately fixed on the device while her hands hovered above the laptop's keys. Hey eyebrows knitted together, hand reaching out towards the blue thing as she ticked in the password to unlock her phone.

Narukami was surprised that she had picked it up. Normally she didn't really bother about who was trying to reach her as she was in an investigation. It had to be important if she skipped working on this.

"Naru, we're heading out," she mumbled without any tone behind it to explain to him what she was thinking or what was going on at all. His eyes widened slightly as they followed her through the room, confusion written all over his face. "What? But, didn't you say you wanted to figure out if-"

She turned towards him, glaring at him with a dark gaze and a shadow had fallen over her face. "I would walk outside if I were you."

Damn this was serious, it had to be the Commander who had called her, or rather them, out or else she wouldn't look as if she was ready to kill someone any minute now. He didn't hesitate to walk out without closing their browsers and shutting the computers off, but simply just made his way out. Natsuiro followed behind him, first locking the door before she fell into step with him.

"Commander wants everyone there, you get the ones from the canteen towards his place. The others are at the field, I will get them." He nodded after her command and took somewhat larger steps after she turned the corner. Natsuiro wasn't quiet about her dislike of the Commander towards anyone who wasn't Kidou or the Commander himself — although it was hard not to notice due her irritated mood at the times he called them over or was present at a match.

That took him back to that time he didn't show up.

It was just a simple friendly against one random school, just like always and while it had been a fairly quiet day in summer, it was too warm. That caused everyone to rest in the burning, deathly rays of the sun outside while eating their lunch or snack. It was just their luck that one of the students that voluntarily helped the club out came by with sun cream or they would most probably be turned into roasted crabs. That fuzzy peace didn't last long or one of their managers came up to them to inform them of this match. Cursing had followed.

As they had been told by the guy in his mid-thirties, a car would drive them towards the school to play a friendly. Of course, they obeyed, even thought they were sweating oceans due this beacon shining in the sky. The coach that drove them towards the destination was a haven for most, thanking whichever holy being out there for the cool breeze of the air conditioning, while just a few were bothered by it as that they craved for this heat outside for some reason.

It had taken about two hours until they arrived at the 'doomed' school. Doomed due the standard rule was that Teikoku would destroy the school of the clubs that lost to them, because only the strong are allowed to exist. That was what the Commander said, at least.

They got welcomed by a quite nervous man, almost seeming to wash his hands in his own sweat, as he guided them to the field where their own team had already begun their warming-up. While Kidou himself just told them to change into their uniforms, some had already shifted uncomfortable at the sniffing and snorting of the pink-haired girl, who took place at the bench.

No one really knew what happened, but as they returned from changing they took notice that the opposite team was way further away and made sure to keep as big a distance between themselves and the girl as possible. Genda had tried approaching her, but she had snarled at him to stay back and start his warming-up already if he didn't want her to test his body's bending-limits.

It was only when the match started they realized what was going on. The Commander had either called or messaged the fuming teen on their sidelines that he wouldn't attend this match and make sure to win, what had let to Natsuiro raging. Well, it was strange and kinda unacceptable for a coach to be absent, but there wasn't really anything they could do.

They won without a sweat, well figuratively. It was no difficult task to win, but since it was quite warm they had been sweating bullets. No one saw the girl after returning at school, that was until their next match a week later as she stood there with a forced grin on her face, the Commander standing just a step back on her left.

"Sorry for my... absence. I had important things to do," with that explanation left from her lips she glanced over towards the taller man before she continued with a deep sigh. "As you all have been informed of, this school is a possible arch rival due that their keeper can use a Hissatsu. Therefore, we need to annihilate them before they can level and strengthen him and be a treat for our reputation. Got that?"

That sure of hell wasn't a speech that she had prepared, she couldn't care less about the school's reputation, yet they all went along with it.

In the canteen there were quite some students hanging around Narukami noticed as the chatters broke his train of thoughts. There were a few first years chatting just too loud for the third-years who had been studying before one of them had given in to their temper and was dumping hell on the scared children and- he spotted one of his teammates among the two that tried to stop the third-year from harming the children. It wasn't hard to spot him with his light cyan hair in between those dark-haired first-years.

He called out to the guy, who made sure to calm the third-year down before coming over. "What is it?" Ah, that didn't sound well that rather harsh but intoned question. Sakuma was irritated by what had just happened it seems. Making his response as short as possible, the other silently mumbled before turning around towards a table where Genda and Kidou were seated.

Sakuma waved towards the others in a sign to come over. They put away their drink bottles and such. Narukami lost the conversation behind him as he went ahead, glancing around to see if there was anyone else in the canteen. There was a duo in the row for some bread, they waited for him before continuing on their way towards the Commander's office.

Natsuiro had already gathered the others in front of the office, clicking her tongue in irritation. As soon as they had joined in on the other group she spun around and knocked on the door. His voice answered to the knock on his doors. The door fell from its lock, but she made sure to turn towards them before fully opening the door. "I'll be submissive if I were you, he is not in a good mood," that was all the warning they got before going inside.

That he was not 'in a good mood' was quite the understatement. The man was mad as hell, handing them out papers for their new practice program and upcoming matches. Kidou cleared his throat. "May I say something?"

With the sign of the man he asked questions about what was coming up that their schedule had become this much harsher, totally ignoring the warning Natsuiro had given before, the man snorted loudly. "What is coming up, you ask? You honestly have no idea?"

Narukami gulped at the harsh voice and glanced towards the side. Natsuiro shook her head and was mumbling all kinds of accusations about the boy. He only picked up her "The Football Frontier of course, geez. Why does that idiot never read my hand-outs?" mumbling part, yet his eyes widened already. Oh no.

Lydron presents...  
AU ; OC insert  
Based off IE project (Neo) Genesis  
Sequel to "Nagumo Haruya's Childhood"  
Written by Julius © Lydron

Dark Star

Dark Star © Lydron  
{ Chapter One }

"We must find it before the others do."

A low buzzing sound seemed to almost vibrate through the rather empty room. The white walls were an illuminating blue due the machine that lighted up the living room-sized space. Two figures dressed in white were seated in front of a screen next to the machine, information and codes rolling down the screen as the more masculine one typed away quicker as the other on a keyboard.

From beside the door behind them, a tall person dressed in a navy robe observed the two. Again his low, almost echoing voice spoke up. "How are the statics, why can't you tell me where it is already? We implanted it, didn't we?"

"Surely did, sir. There only seems to be some problem with the coordinates," the masculine one said, not looking back when he spoke. "They keep on shifting in a disturbing matter, it switches through countries of different continents, goes through trees and mountains. We have put a team on it to find out whether it is a malfunction of the tracking device or if it has broken."

A low growl emitted from the back of the man's throat. He hastily turned around, went through the door after it slid open and almost stomped his way back to the giant hall he had come from. The walk there only calmed him due that it takes quite to reach the main hall from that room.

Even thought the halls were all the same straight, rather broad ways he did not get bored with them. Some halls were shorter, some halls crossed each other, some walls were white and empty, others were decorated by flowers, butterflies, superheroes and other silly drawings the staff made and a few had framed paintings. The leaves from the plants that were potted on the sides of the hall with sky blue walls he walked through at the moment were turning somewhat yellow due the lack of water. He had to make sure one of the maids would make a round to water those.

The hall towards the main hall was a very light pink with a big, black painting with a gray flower on it. There was also a big brown pot which once had simple plants with pink flowers on it, but it had now grown in a small tree. He believed they were named Rhodendron? Or was it Rhododendron...? He cared little for such a fact, yet it bugged him that he could not simply state the name of the plant he passed by almost every day.

Once he entered through the two large, wooden doors he noticed dust was piling up in the corners. The sunlight that came in through the windows looked dimmed due the mud and dust covering it. All the way in the front a single maid was cleaning one of the 3-foot-high windows with steam coming from the bucket of water that was placed beside her. She had dragged a ladder with her.

With a frown he looked around. Having to clean a room as big as this one wouldn't have been a problem it was just a red carpet leading towards his seat, but the room was decorated with many plants and furniture. It would take quite some while till the place was clean, and he could not wait for that. He cleared his throat so that she would turn to him.

As soon as her eyes landed on her leader, a small gasp left her mouth before she bowed deeply. "My sincere apologies for the mess, sir. I will clean up as-" He held his hand up to silence her and sighed. As he thought, she was the only one sent to clean up the main hall. Yet it was way too big for one person to clean it. He wondered what the hell Gladyss was thinking by letting this young woman clean up all by herself.

"No need to be in such a hurry," he said while walking towards the wall where a phone was attached, pressing on numbers as he continued, "I will just make Gladyss send a few others. A hall as big as this should not be cleaned by a single individual."

She was willing to thank him, but knowing better she simple bowed down again and then continued her work. The man was not a mean dictator, yet it was not really as if he did things for the people working under him nor those he took care of for their sake. He loved clean places, working in a matter that was the most efficient. Once, she had wondered whether the man was a clean freak, but seeing he liked to bake and that would mean that his hands would get dirty she took back that claim of her — although she had never even voiced that out loud.

As she was done cleaning the highest part of the window and lowered herself down the ladder to clean the window sill and water the plants situated there, here eyes fell back on the man who let himself sink into the big king-sized, red chair. Noticing her hands had stilled she took the watering can to water the plants, a small smile present on her face.

Outside, she spotted two men she had seen a few times around were smoking a cigarette and she silently wondered what they were taking a break from.

Honestly, if she were to be questioned about what really was going on here, what they were doing, she had to disappoint the one asking. Even thought she was there every day, the only thing she did was cooking meals with others or clean the space. Sometimes she had to bring the food or a package that had been delivered to the one who asked for it, but she really had no idea what this group of employees did. There were rooms and hallways she was not allowed to enter after all.

The only thing that she knew was that the commander was not up to par lately due that someone going by the name Aster, a person who had disappeared a few years ago, was completely off the radar. Thought she had no idea herself who that 'Aster' was since she had not been around at that time.

With a sigh she wiped the sweat off her face, sun blazing through the window on her black-clothed body.

'One window done, nine left to be done...'

Finally, the building was all cleaned up again. Aki smiled at the team's captain who was smiling and shouting things to his teammates on the field. Although the reason was not clear, Raimon did not have a soccer team for quite some years due the lack of new recruits. When Endou had come there he had not hesitated and made sure he could start it over again.

Not long after that Handa and Someoka joined him, and they trained without a field, even when there was snow outside playing in their soccer uniforms in the cold weather. The next year first years wanted to join the club. Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Shourinji and Shishido as well. Due that they had no field to practice on and no teams to play with, they practically used the clubhouse to relax. They played video games or read stuff. It was only Endou who tried to practice at all times.

Now that Teikoku Academy had challenged them the school had made use of that to say that if they lost, the club would be disbanded. Most of them didn't believe in that they could actually win from the strongest team in the country, but that did not make Endou slack off or falter at all. He loved soccer and was trying his hardest to recruit new members.

Endou had gone by the basketball and tennis team in hopes of finding people, even trying to get Kazemaru to join. The guy was in the track team and had told him before that he would love to against first-rate players. Of course, he had meant in athletics, but well, that did not come up by the soccer team's captain.

After school, when the sun was setting Endou went to Steel Tower Square. He came there to practice ever since he was a kid. Not only was the view nice to look at, but he had a tire which he could use to train with as well. He was surprised to find Gouenji there.

"Gouenji!" he called out, running to a stop in front of the guy even though the latter tried walking away. "Isn't this an awesome place? I've always liked coming here ever since I was a little kid. Hey, have you heard about our practice match against Teikoku Academy?" Gouenji's eyes widened for a few seconds, but Endou missed that completely as he continued talking. "But we're still short on members. I've been trying really hard to recruit more people, but nobody wants to join." Cue a small laugh coming from the other, sounded slightly defeated. "Hey, could you reconsider joining?"

Not answering the question, Gouenji turned towards the rail, staring towards the sun. Endou looked to the side as the silence continued. "Why?" he questioned. "Why did you stop playing? If it's okay with you, could you tell me about it?" When he got no response, he almost sounded as if he was defending himself when he said; "A kick as good as yours shouldn't go to waste! When I first saw it, I got goosebumps!"

Without waiting for any response he continued. "I know you have your reasons to stop playing, but it's not because you hate soccer, right? If you didn't like soccer, you wouldn't be able to pull off a kick like that!"

A sigh reflected in the platinum-haired guy's eyes as he turned around to the guy behind him. "You sure talk a lot."

As if he found that his sign to continue, Endou held up the ball in front of him. "I want to play soccer with you," he said, determination present in his face. "If we team up, we could become the best team ever!"

Unable to handle the situation, Gouenji jumped over the railing and landed on the path below. "Don't talk to me again."

Feeling upset and not knowing how to keep the other here, Endou threw himself against the cold metal. He looked down at the boy, walking away and yelled down; "Then, why did you kick that ball yesterday?"

Gouenji looked back at him but turned around again, a 'tsk' leaving his mouth as irritation bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to get out of here. "You're really annoying," he mumbled. Walking down the path he couldn't help but ball his hands to fists. That guy was really frustrating. He was way too loud, talked way too much and was way too kind. Jeez, could he just bother himself with-

"Yahoo~" an overly sweet, sugar-coated voice called out. "Up here, hot head."

Gouenji looked up to find a pair of legs dangling over the wall, a girl in a sleeveless denim jacket and black trunks looked down at him. A wide grin was decorating her face, making her eyes sparkle. Jumping from the wall she looked somewhat less innocent now her eyes darkened. "Gouenji Shuuya, am I right?"

With a frown he gave her a confirming nod, looking at her in suspicion when she looked around to see if there was anyone else. "I heard you joined Raimon. I'm not gonna dig and ask you why you left your old school and such, but I'm just willing to warn you." she softly told him in a strong voice. It made his frown deeper and ask her what she meant. "You do realize Teikoku will destroy the school after their victory? All they want is a show, something to spark their fuel, and they will leave after they are satisfied by that."

Brown eyes scanned through an abyss of pink shades. He saw no hint in there that she was lying, but he just couldn't grasp how she got this information and why she would go through the trouble of coming to him to tell all that. When a buzzing sound entered his ears and his eyes fell on the caller ID of the girl's phone it clicked - she was part of Teikoku Academy.

"Fanculo," she locked eyes with him, lifting her finger to her lips. "Kidou," she stated blankly.

'Natsuiro. Where are you?'

She looked towards Gouenji. "I am just taking a scroll. Why? Problems with my buddy?"

'What? No. Narukami is doing okay. But we need the team together. The others are not aware of our friendly with Raimon, remember?'

"Ah, yes, I see. I will be there as soon as I can. See ya," she hung up without waiting for him to say anything back. Gouenji would have sworn that Kidou, Teikoku's captain, and this girl were not getting along at all. Thought according to their conversation she had to be their manager.

"So. Natsuiro, huh?"

The girl looked at him and her eyes widened. "Oh. Oh my, that is so rude of me. I am so sorry. Yes. My name is Natsuiro Tsuko, I am the manager of Teikoku Aacdemy. But well, as you could have guessed, I am against the way they do things." Gouenji frowned, still not sure if he could trust this girl. "Then why are you staying there? You know you could just leave and switch schools, right?"

A small laugh escaped her lips, sounding almost sad. "Well~ Let's just say that being the manager of Teikoku, standing in the shadows, is for my own good."

Gouenji was about to ask more when she jumped up, grabbing the top of the wall she had just jumped off and pulling herself up. He heard her hiss when her knee brushed roughly against the stone, and he watched her sit on top of the tall wall, cursing at her knee. She locked eyes with him again and smiled, which took him by surprise. "Need to go, else the high and mighty Kidou will get suspicious of me. See ya, flame striker."

With that she let herself drop down to the other side, disappearing from his view. He just stood there for a few minutes before continuing on his way. That was strange, really strange. But still, he had to look out for what Teikoku was planning. He did not know if he could trust her, but he surely knew that Teikoku would not back down on a change of taking down another soccer team. That was how they had kept their title after all.

Back at Steel Tower Square, Endou had decided to ready himself for some special training. He had a rather large tire tied on his back with ropes and another tire tied up a branch of a tree. Giving a hard push in order to make it swing at quite some speed from him, he readied himself to try to hold his ground to stop it. He failed multiple times though, but still kept trying. When he thought he had gotten it to stop, it still backfired as it sent him flying.

Laying on the ground, he groaned and grumbled when a voice spoke up. "That's some messy special training."

Surprised Endou turned his head to look up, finding Kazemaru standing next to him with his hands folded behind his back. As he tried to stand up, the other grabbed his arm to help him up. "You sure do some weird training," Kazemaru commented.

"Yeah, it's from that." A smile played on Endou's lips as he pointed towards the bench to a notebook. Kazemaru thought inside would be some special training mechanics or special techniques, yet the only thing he found there were strange drawings that made no sense. He really had no idea what it implied. "I can't read it," he simply stated, his eyes glued on the unreadable script. "You can read this?"

With a smile still present on his face, Endou nodded. "Yeah, I can read it. The technique to stop a shot is written there." At that Kazemaru blinked in surprise and checked the contents again, wondering how he could even get that out of the mess. "My grandpa wrote it," Endou declared.

Kazemaru faced the other. "Your grandfather?"

"Yeah. He passed away before I was born... He was Raimon Soccer Club's coach a long time ago. He wrote this notebook on special training back then. Teikoku Academy's speed and power are far above the average team. To stop their shots, I think I'll have to completely master grandpa's techniques." He had taken the notebook back from Kazemaru meanwhile and was looking at it almost fondly.

Kazemaru huffed and smiled at the other. "You're serious about defeating Teikoku, huh?" As Endou confirmed it, he looked down. Surely, he was actually part of the track team, but he admired how strongly the guy felt like having to save his club. With an internal nod towards himself he held his hand out towards the brunette, having made his decision.

Endou stared confused at his hand and back to him. "Uh, what?"

"I'll join you and that spirit of yours," the athletic boy answered the soccer freak.

An overwhelming happiness filled Endou's body at those words. He knew he could depend on this old acquaintance. He took the other's hand. "Thank you, Kazemaru!" The blue-haired guy smiled at him and then turned around towards the bushes. "I'm joining. What about you guys?"

Confused Endou looked towards where Kazemaru was looking at, finding his teammates hidden behind the bushes and the tree next to it. "Everyone-" he started, wanting to walk over to them but tripping over his own feet. The others hurried towards him, helping him up. Hands in his side, Someoka practically smirked at him as he said; "At this rate, your body's going to crumble before the match against Teikoku, you know?"

"I'll be fine," Endou chuckled.

"They were watching you even before I came," Kazemaru told from behind him.

Embarrassed, the sides of Someoka's mouth lowered. "Looking at you go to other clubs to recruit members..." Handa spoke from next to him. "We felt a little..." Someoka continued his sentence.

Behind him, Kurimatsu was tearing up. "And that special training of yours, how do I say it? It gets my heart fired up."

This time Shishido stepped forward, determination in his voice even thought his eyes were hidden underneath his hair as he said that he wanted to join in his special training. Shourinji immediately jumped in that he as well wanted to join, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu stepping in front of him to agree.

Endou's cheeks flushed as tears dwelt up and his grip on the notebook tightened. "O-ofcourse. You're more than welcome to!" He yelled then, balling his fist as he almost yelled about how happy he was. As everyone engaged in Endou's ridiculous training, Kazemaru was given a ball to practice dribbling. They couldn't just force him in training like that when he only ever played soccer with P.E., now could they?

Until late they trained, all leaving on their own ways back to home when it really was too late to stay out.

When morning came, Endou had practically jumped from his bed. Due their match they had to assemble early in their clubhouse. "Guys, let me introduce someone to you," Endou said. "He's joining today's match last minute. His name's Matsuno Kuusuke." Next to their captain stood a guy with a blue and pink striped hat, a smile adorning his face. "You can just call me Max," he stated.

He held up the board that Endou had been skipping around with the day prior. "When I saw your captain, I thought joining this club could relieve me of my boredom." Someoka immediately spoke up at that, questioning why the guy was joining in if it was just for relieve. "This match isn't for playing around, you know," Someoka said.

Max kept smiling as he reassured him not to worry. "Even though I've never played soccer before, I'm more handy than I look."

"That's how it is," Endou added. "Let's see what he can do!"

"But with him, we still only have nine members," Handa said. "It's ten members..." came from behind. A shiver run down his spine as Handa turned to find some gloomy guy with long, purple hair behind him. "S-sorry, I didn't notice you," Handa sweat dropped.

Still smiling, Endou spoke up. "Kageno has also joined the club."

"It's fine," Kageno said, turning around. "I came here because I want to become a man with a more visible existence."

It was then that the ground started to rumble. Dust was suddenly flying up as if a storm was coming towards them. In a way, that quite true. From the chief's office Natsumi stared down with her arms folded, a small smile playing on her lips. "Looks like they've arrived," the man next to her said. And just as he said, a gigantic purple vehicle stopped in front of the gates, steam coming from the door as it opened.

Students with uniforms came running down the stairs, rolling a red carpet out and lining up in line next to the carpet. One leg on the ground and another placed on top of a polished soccer ball. Their hands were balled to fist, left hand next to their hip and right hand up, elbow curved. When they were in position a boy with blue goggles and a red cape walked down the stairs outside the thing.

Behind him other teenagers dressed in a somewhat dark green t-shirt with crimson streaks on the sleeves and red team mark on their chest, fitted along with brown shorts. Among them was a guy in a long-sleeved, orange shirt with dark brown streaks and green shirt under it. The team mark on his chest was white rather than red and a pair of purple gloves hid his hands. He wore dark purple socks as well instead of the same white socks the other were wearing.

Endou ran up towards the guy with goggles. "I'm the captain of Raimon's soccer club, Endou Mamoru. Thank you for asking for a practice match against us," he said, holding his hand out as Kidou turned away from his to look at the field. "This is our first time on this field," he said. "Mind letting us warm up first?"

A drop of sweat ran down the side of his head as Endou was rendered speechless. They wanted to warm up?

"Ah. Um. Sure, go ahead."

While the team was warming up, Gouenji noticed pink locks coming from the purple vehicle and sneakily getting away. He wondered what was up with the girl and what her role actually was inside that school. His eyes were glued on her as she hid her bright hair under the hood of her jacket, walking beside the wall surrounding the school.

For some reason no one actually seemed to notice her.

It was when he heard a blast that his eyes turned back to the scene in front of him. Kidou had just a ball with a ridiculous amount of power towards Endou, who had successfully caught it even thought his hands felt like they were on fire. It seemed to light the fire in the guy's heart as well.

"Hold up Captain!" Kabeyama said. "I... I need to go use the toilet."

"What are you going to do?" Kidou spoke, turning the attention of the other to him. "Even with that guy, you only have ten members. Where's your last player?"

Gouenji hissed as someone patted his shoulder. "Oh my~" Natsuiro chuckled. "Calm down, I won't harm you." He groaned as he realized it was her, but before he could even bring in another word she stepped next to him and looked at the field. Most of Raimon's members were leaving and a frown appeared on her face. "Why are they leaving the field? Don't tell me they forfeit."

"Ah," Gouenji said. "Turns out one of them is missing after he went for the toilet." Natsuiro hummed, letting herself sink to the ground and sat cross-legged on the grass. She whipped a lollipop out her pocket and took the wrapping away, eyes meeting his after a few seconds. "I know I may seem like a suspicious person due that I'm part of Teikoku and all, but could you maybe stop glaring at me?"

Gouenji snorted and brought his attention back to his surroundings, not missing the curse next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Uhm, well... You know... He is looking this way due that he knows who you are, but they are not supposed to know that I'm here," Natsuiro mumbled. "Since I actually had to stay back, but I secretly came along."

"Why?"

"Have to make sure they don't harm these amateurs~" she grinned, before a serious expression fell over her face. "I was kinda pissed at the commander for choosing this school, but I figured it was just because they wanted to check out what you could do. But when the data told me that you were not part of the team..." Natsuiro looked around the tree at her fellow students that were standing on the soccer field. "I guess they just want to make use of their power to overpower others like they always do. Guess I just have a soft spot is all."

Gouenji observed her as her eyes followed some dude in a long jacket. "Another one, huh?" She said in an unamused tone, which made him frown as he tried to find what she was looking at, to no avail. He poked her lightly with his feet, suggesting that she told him. "Did you know that children have gone missing...?" she softly spoke. His eyes widened as his thoughts immediately went to his little sister. "The Commander did not even notice that one of our students has gone missing... I tried to find out where he was when I came upon alerts from parents who lost their child. Only those messages never break through to the news for some reason."

He was about to ask her something when she moved forwards to look past him. "Oh, I see they found their missing guy." Like she said, the Raimon team came outside the building. He noticed her getting up and eyed her from the corners of his eyes. She sighed and watched the referee walk up towards the two neatly lined-up teams. "We will now start the practice match between Teikoku Academy and Raimon Junior High!"

"Have to go," she muttered as she pat his back. "Take care." He blinked and gave her a nod, as if to say he gave her permission to leave. Watching her move along the walls, so easily to be spotted but for some reason no one noticed her, he wondered how she got messed up in Teikoku Academy. It was when some guy on the field suddenly spoke up his attention got pulled away.

"It's a challenge! This is Teikoku's challenge to us, Raimon!" When confused look where shared by several people the boy cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm Kakuma Keita from the Shogi club. Kakuma. Please remember me as Kakuma. And today, I'm here to provide everyone with a play-by-play commentary of the mat- aaah! Now is not the time to be introducing myself!"

Gouenji's eyebrow rose as he watched the guy. He was quite the talkative guy yet he had not seen the guy here before these past days. If he was as talkative as he was now you would say that he would have heard the other in the halls before, right?

"The ball is already in position," Kakuma commented. "All it's waiting for is Raimon Junior High's kick-off!"

"All right, guys!" Endou yelled from his position on goal. "Let's do our best!"

When the referee blew the whistle, the boy with glasses gave a soft kick to pass the ball towards the red-haired dude next to him. He made no intention of moving forward as he readjusted his glasses, but when Someoka passed the ball to someone else you could read from his face that he had expected the other to return the ball back to him. Kakuma, who was already getting fired up, spoke up again. "It's finally started! First is Someoka! He passes the ball to Matsuno and charges towards Teikoku's goal!" While he said that two of Teikoku's players came sliding to him, but Someoka jumped up to avoid their attack. "Whoa, amazing!" Kakuma commented on that. "Someoka dodges his opponents' slide tackle beautifully!"

"Kazemaru is charging forward relentlessly!" Kakuma continued his commentary as Kazemaru received the ball from Someoka and moved forward, passing it back to Someoka as one of Teikoku's defenders came at him. Someoka on his turn passed back to Max, who on his turn passed it towards Shishido. "They're keeping the ball in possession!" Kakuma spoke up. "Through nonstop passing of the ball, they're messing up Teikoku's rhythm!"

As he ran away from the defender coming after him, Shishido was getting cornered and turned around. He yelled for his senpai and passed the ball away. However, Handa, who seemed to take the ball as he jumped in the air moved his head away to avoid taking the ball. This made Kakuma almost squeal. "Ah! A feint by Handa! The one shooting the ball is Someoka from the opposite end!"

Jumping up, Someoka gave a hard kick on the ball. "It's going in!" Kakuma already said. "The goalkeeper has got no time to react to this spee-" Swiftly Genda jumped up, making the ball change course and fly up in the air, following that action he jumped up to catch the ball with something that looked dangerously close to a somersault. "No way!" came the commentary again. "So close! So close!"

Genda threw the ball towards Kidou's feet, yelling something about his job being over. Kidou passed it to one of the other players who kicked the ball with such force that Endou could not handle the power behind it and was thrown inside the goal with the ball himself. Not only his teammates, the students on the sidelines and the managers, but Gouenji as well were shocked by the display of Teikoku's real powers. Only Teikoku themselves and their Commander, watching from inside the purple vehicle were smirking at the situation on hand.

Without falter, Kakuma continued his commentary. "Teikoku wins their first point in mere seconds! What speed and power! Is this the Teikoku soccer team that dominates the nation?! Is this Teikoku soccer team's actual power?!" As Endou still was laying on the ground, Kakuma kept on spilling his thoughts like an overflowing river. "The Raimon Eleven don't have the strength to retaliate! Don't have the strategy to deal with it!"

As they continued playing, the score for Teikoku went up and each of Raimon's players were getting hit with the ball here and now when they were unable to defend or take the ball. The referee blew the whistle, indicating that the first half finished with Teikoku in lead with ten points. Kakuma reported immediately after the whistle. "Raimon Junior High can't do anything but end the first half with a score of 0-10!"

While Raimon was completely worn out, Teikoku looked like they had not even started the match yet. Natsumi was watching through binoculars towards the match, the man behind her addressing her, asking whether she had already figured out what the thing was that concerned her after watching the first half of the match. "It seems like they are waiting for something," she answered.

On the other side at Teikoku, their Commander spoke through the headset asking whether he still hadn't made a move yet to which Kidou replied; "Please don't worry. I'll make sure he will in the second half." Just then the referee spoke up. "Gather up! Change sides! The second half is starting soon!"

As both teams were back in position, Kakuma returned to his commentary duty. "Well then, the second half is starting! How will Raimon Eleven deal with Teikoku's overwhelming lead?!" The referee then blew on his whistle, Sakuma immediately reacting on that and Kakuma continuing his speech. "Teikoku kicks off!"

It was then that Kidou received the ball, a smirk on his lips as he said something about a death zone. With that three others run forward. He kicked the ball towards them as they spun up, a purple energy surrounding them and triangle forming between them as some energy seemed to leak into the ball. Then with the three of them they pushed the ball away, yelling "Death Zone!" as it blasted towards Endou. It collided with Endou and blew him back.

After that, more of those special moves were used by the Teikoku players.

As everyone laid on the ground, bruised and unable to stand, and with a score of 0-18 they started to aim at Endou rather as on the goal. After Kazemaru jumped in front of him, Endou swore to protect the goal. However, after the shot collided with his hands it took a few seconds of him fighting against it before it threw him back inside the goal.

"So close!" Kakuma reported in. "Endou looked like he was going to block it, but the power of the ball was too tremendous and it flies into the net! With this, Teikoku has scored 19 points! And now, it's Raimon's turn to kick off! But no one is able to stand other than Megane!"

Megane however started to panic. "No!" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't wanna play anymore!" He ran off the field, pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it away as if it were on fire. Miraculously landing close to Gouenji's feet. He could practically hear the girl with her bright eyes shouting that he had to get his ass down there to help them as Endou furiously declared it wasn't over yet, only to be knocked over again. He bit his lips. "Yuuka... Just this one time... Can you... Forgive your brother?"

It didn't surprise him to find himself being stared at as he came down the field in the Raimon soccer team's uniform, number 10 on his back. "Who's that?" someone yelled. The one next to the guy frowning. "I don't remember him on the team!"

"Could it be..." Kakuma gasped. "Although only a first-year student during last years Football Frontier, he became a hero overnight with his powerful shots! Gouenji Shuuya!" As Gouenji stood on the side of the field, Kidou not far away realization seemed to dawn on Kakuma. "And that Gouenji-kun is now wearing a Raimon uniform and appearing in front of us!

The referee and Fuyuka immediately came over. "Wait, you're not in the soccer-" Fuyuka said, but got cut off by Kidou who held his hand up. "It's fine by us," was all he said. No one was saying anything for awhile and even the referee was looking in confusion between them. "S-since Teikouko has objections, I allow this substitute to enter the field and play!" he declared, hand up in the air.

"Gouenji, I knew you would come!" Endou, who had come over, said before he fell over his own feet in exhaustion. Reaching forward, Gouenji held the captain up. "Are you okay?" The brunette replied he was before looking up, eyes gaining a spark as a wide grin spread over his face.

"You're late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer(s):
> 
> I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor its characters.  
> All rights over the use of Natsuiro Tsuko go to me and are not supposed to be used without permission.
> 
> Rated T for safety.  
> Beware of the spoiler!

Slipping back inside the gigantic van after her little talk with the white-haired boy, Natsuiro took a deep breath as she sat down. Man, she really had to work on her stamina. With a press of a random button of her keyboard the machine came alive. It had the picture of a missing boy and an article on it opened. She stared at it for a bit before closing the page, her eyes soon finding a black spot on the ceiling as she leaned back in the chair. 'I wonder how those guys are holding up against Teikouku...'

Rocking back and forth she groaned and closed her eyes. Well, she could use a nap right now. She had been working more than enough with the homework and extra work duties that she had been given by the Commander. There was no way she could complain about it though, not after all he has done. Letting her eyes slide to a close, a long yawn left her mouth. Yep, she really needed that nap. Those guys could live without her greeting them with drinks in the break between those playing halves.

The surrounding silence was peaceful and let her slip away easily. It made it all the harder to determine how much time had passed, especially when she was awoken by the stir inside the van as the team came back inside. They were not necessarily loud, yet they woke her up. Groggily rubbing her eyes, a yawn caused tears to blur her vision. She still noticed Kidou walking over to her. "Did we wake you?" he asked and her face immediately fell in a blank state.

Ignoring his question she stood up, her eyes fluttering to a close as she stretched her body in hope to erase the fatigue lingering. It didn't really help, yet it felt quite good to stretch her muscles for a bit. Looking around the team to find her buddy she wrung herself through Sakuma and some dude who had just been talking in the middle of the path and scooted over to the boy.

"So, how did the match go guys?" Natsuiro asked, going through the bag of the other absentmindedly to find a lollipop. Kidou had just walked back and leaned his frame against the pillar on the other side of their seats as a huff escaped his lips. "We redrew," he stated. It was silent before she looked up. "Eh?" He did say no more and took a seat between the others, as she just stared, confused about if she heard right.

Looking to the side to Narukami she found the answer she searched for in his eyes. She had to hold back her pride as it dawned upon her that it probably was her doing that made Gouenji join the game. Thought she couldn't help but wonder what his techniques looked like. She had heard of him before and saw it on TV, but reality always proofed to differ from what you saw on screen.

It was out of her own experience she had learned that, but it never left that a big impact as what her own move inflicted on others. They just froze on their spot at times and one time that she had been mad the whole field had been frozen over. It had her left questioning the power of Hissatsu moves.

The engine of the van came to life, the door closing as a few who had walked through the cabin sat down. They knew very well that with a driver like theirs you should not stand upright as he drove off if you were not willing to kiss the floor. There were quite a few who had face planted this ground before. As soon as they were moving though, they stood up once again to continue their way or kept in place. The van was big, but that did not mean it had some special interior. It was quite the ordinary van, well as far as she had ever seen a vehicle like this. Surely, the looks of it were abnormal.

Next to her Narukami had taken his phone from his bag and started a game up as she took the lollipop from her mouth. Raimon had won due the withdrawal of the team, now didn't they? She wondered what the other teams in the environment would think after hearing such a thing. Surely, they would think that amateur club was a big deal and ask for practice matches. Good for them. That school with their lightning bolt logo was in for some big show if they were developing new Hissatsu skills.

Suddenly she grinned and leaned towards Narukami. "Redraw, huh? So the great, mighty Teikouku has been struck by lightning?" His eyes redrew from the screen as he looked at her in silence. Luckily for her the game had no time limit or enemies that could kill him, or he would have done something to her for making him lose his game — not as if that had never happened before.

A sigh left his lips. "Seriously? Are you making fun of us now?" Her eyes lit up as she started to chuckle, his head shaking beside her as the boy tried to suppress a smile making a 'tsk tsk' sound to cover up instead. "You're the worst. We just lost," he said, putting up a hurt voice. "Just lost this game against this arch rival and you just laugh at us. We need support in those hard times. How can you be this heartless?"

She tried to contain her laughter as she took a look at Sakuma who had come to stand in front of her. "The Commander wants to see you," he announced. It made her face fall as she let out a deep sigh before she stood up, waving with her hand to let him know he could lead the way. He immediately turned around to walk towards where the Commander had situated himself in the van.

She looked around as the walls turned more black instead of the purple she had spotted in the other parts in the van. The purple lines had grown more bright as well, and she couldn't help but wonder why this part of the van looked like a haunted hallway of a scary house. Her head was a mess at the moment, she couldn't really pinpoint what she was feeling. So when the Commander waved to Sakuma to leave, she knew it was important.

Her feelings for the man were truly contrasting. She despised his way of doing things, but on the other hand was really thankful for that he had helped her out with her problems and supported her. Though due that she had also faced him doing what he did to Kidou. She knew that those students simple followed Kidou since he was their captain and believed he did what was right. However, the brunette believed every word the Commander said.

Kageyama turned to her as the door closed behind Sakuma. "How long ago we had that blast?" Her head shot up as she immediately caught on, the radars in her head spinning like crazy. "About 3 weeks ago, sir." He nodded, his face shifting expression as if he were deep in thought. "I want you to come to my office tomorrow. The effects of it seem to falter." Natsuiro gave a nod in response. "Yes, sir."

As she was about to leave the room, the man suddenly thought of something else. "Natsuiro." He waited for her to turn around before he continued, "Make sure that you keep an eye on Raimon's progress. I want to know all about their growth." Again she simply nodded, this time actually walking outside. The doors came to a close with an echoing thud and pink eyes stared in the dark hall at the emptiness.

'They are catching on, huh?'

Her phone buzzed and the confusion at the person's idea was apparent on her face as she unlocked to open the message. Her eyes scanned the rather long message in which she got asked immediately move over towards the research room when they returned. Maybe for footage on Gouenji? Another message then popped up, her eyes just widening a fraction.

'What?'

Lydron presents...  
AU ; OC insert  
Based off IE project (Neo) Genesis  
Sequel to "Nagumo Haruya's Childhood"  
Written by Julius © Lydron

Dark Star

Dark Star © Lydron

{ Chapter 2 }

Assembled in their tiny club room, Raimon Junior High's soccer club was having a meeting after their practice match with Teikouku Academy. While most of them had decided to sit down on the ground, facing the white board with their captain and Kazemaru standing beside it, Matsuno was leaning against the pile of tires Endou had probably left behind in there.

"The battle against Teikouku has pointed out where our problem lies, and..." Endou spoke up to the others, only for Matsuno to interrupt any of his further words. "It's not just a problem. We've got no physical strength whatsoever in the first place." While he had spoken up, the others had turned to look at him, but now, after hearing his words, they all turned away from him and let down their heads. A gloomy aura suddenly hung in the air, and as if on cue, Matsuno eyed them. "Ah, sorry. Did that depress you?"

Kazemaru crossed his arms and tried to ignore the statement the guy just made. "Endou, keep talking," he tried to break the tension. While he was just standing there without words, the request shook him back in place as he internally nodded to himself. While what Matsuno had just said was true, it was not all they had to practice for in order to improve himself. It was his job as this team's captain as well to help the team out.

"Well, improving our physical strength is obviously important," he agreed with Matsuno's words. "So I thought up this formation. I used Grandpa's notebook as the foundation." Inside the blue lined soccer field that was already present on the white board, the brunette drew red circles with each number inside to indicate where each player would position themselves.

Leaning forward, Megane noticed that in the 4-3-3 formation it wasn't him in the front position. "I'm not a forward?!" he stated, sounding hurt by the fact that he wasn't placed in the upper front, but rather the right front. "What does a deserter like you get so say," Handa turned to him. Sending him a short growling pout first, Megane looked up while he lifted his glasses up. "I'd rather you call it a strategic retreat."

All of them wanted to slap themselves in the face at that stupid remark, until Shishido spoke up. "Excuse me, captain. Aren't you going to bring in Gouenji-san?" At the mention of that guy's name, Someoka's head immediately shot towards the side to look at the others. He didn't really like how the first years were all obsessed with that platinum-haired boy, they had him, right?

"That's right," Megane immediately joined in. "That one point we managed to get was Gouenji-kun's, after all."

Kabeyama leaned back, while Someoka's mood that had gotten real bad by now went unnoticed. "With how we are right now, it's impossible to become as strong as him," the big guy mumbled. Just then Someoka couldn't hold himself back entirely. "That was just a fluke." He stood up, which gained the full attention of the others in the room, who were quite surprised by his annoyance. Gouenji had helped them from being disbanded by scoring that one goal, so why was he that angry?

As he raised his arm, hand balled to a fist top show his determination, he spoke up again. "I'll show you what real soccer is!" They were surprised and still confused by his actions, as no one spoke up against these words. He clearly took that as a sign to continue. "Didn't Gouenji-san say he didn't want to play again?"

Unsure of how to respond to this outburst properly, Endou simply stated he wasn't sure about that yet, though Someoka didn't take that well. "Not you too, Endou." Placing his hands on his hips he seemed to scold the other. "You depend on him too much." Endou was thrown-back by that statement. "T-that's not true!" Someoka didn't respond to that, but rather looked at the others. "We can do it too! You have to believe in us more!"

With this fragile tension, the door behind them opened up, revealing their manager. "Guys, we have a guest," Aki spoke up, only to notice the tension hanging in the air as she set one foot inside. "Did something happen?" she dared to ask. They didn't really respond to her all that well, so she decided to let it be for now and let their guest in, telling them to come in rather awkwardly which raised the guy's interest until they saw who just entered their holy space.

Their captain stiffened up as well. Just the sight of this girl made him feel uneasy, as if she brought misfortune or bad news with her. He wasn't sure, but he would just rather have her leave this place already. Standing there, she sniffed once before covering up her nose. "It stinks."

"Why did you bring someone like her here?" Someoka asked Aki, who simply responded that the girl next to her had something to tell them, and she had token it up herself to bring the other to them. Someoka clearly didn't like the sound of that. Meanwhile, Natsumo and Endou had gotten themselves tangled up in some kind of stare-down. Without breaking eye contact with the soccer club's captain, Natsumi spoke up. "Regarding the practice match against Teikouku Academy, at least you've temporarily escaped the fate of disbanding."

"Y-yeah," Endou started, but gained more confidence as he continued as if he thought that was all she had come to tell them. "We're going to keep playing matches!" Natsumi chuckled at that, but not because she thought it was nice to see the guy this excited, but rather because she knew what was coming next. "Your next opponent school has been decided."

That shook everyone, as they hadn't suspected a new practice match to be around the corner this early. Just a few hours ago they had played against Teikouku Academy. While the team was just set up a few days before the match, and they didn't really learn how to play together as a team yet, they hadn't expected a new match to be set up already.

Endou was the first to break out of this trance, as he tried to keep calm. "Next match?"

Jumping up after him was Kirimatsu. "That's too amazing! We have another match already!" Moving over towards his captain after he stood up as well, Handa placed a hand on Endou's shoulder who eyed him with sparkling eyes. "Isn't it great, Endou?" Said guy excitedly stood in place, as if he tried to control himself from jumping around the place in pure joy. "Yeah, it's like a dream! We get to play a match again!"

"This time it'll my turn to shine," Megane stated while pointing at himself. Kageno agreed with these words, as he spoke up in his low voice. "I'll stand out more next time too." Natsumi seemed somewhat irritated by the guys turning towards each other to talk about this match in all their excitement instead of listening for the details to her, and it could be heard in her voice as she spoke up. "Do you want to listen to the details or not?"

Endou turned to her as if on command. "Oh, my bad! So which school is it?"

"Occult Junior High. The match is one week away," she replied him. "Of course, it won't be just a simple match." Surprised to hear that, the brunette rose his eyebrows. "What?" He wasn't sure what that meant, as a practice match couldn't really differ that much from any ordinary match that much, now could it?

The girl smugly continued. "If you lose this time, the Soccer Club will immediately disband."

"That again?" Endou cringed. Well, with her coming here he could have known she had wanted to inform him on that. "But if you win..." she continued, only to falter mid-sentence. She wasn't actually all that glad to grant this tiny club the chance, though she was quite curious about how far this club could go and progress in an event like that - if they were able to overcome the obstacle that Occult would bring that is. "You will be allowed to participate in the Football Frontier. So do your best, all right."

After that announcement she left, as she didn't have anything else to say anymore and didn't wish to stay any longer in a place like this. "The Football Frontier..." Endou spoke up, his gaze falling the poster on the wall, the others following his gaze. "We'll be able to participate in this?"

"This is amazing!" Shishido beamed. "This is the tournament for Japan's number one Junior High, you know?!" Kirimatsu joined his excitement, balling his fists as a grin spread on his face. "When we had only seven members, we couldn't even think about it," Handa murmured.

"It's too early to celebrate!" Someoka called out to order. "If we don't win this match, we won't be able to enter!"

"I know!" Endou grinned. "Guys, we definitely can't lose this battle! Let's practice!"

"Yeah!"

On Teikouku Academy's soccer grounds, the soccer team had gathered around and started practicing against one another. The Commander hadn't really given them any straight orders for that afternoon, so they had decided to freely practice their skills. Starting off with one-on-one's and individual shooting, which they rotated now and then.

The brown-haired captain had just seated down on the bench, taking a quick break. He was looking over the team, slightly curious about Narakumi's presence. The other wasn't often at practice these past days.

"Kidou-san," a boy with shoulder-length, pale dusty rose hair that slicked back called out for Teikouku's captain and game-maker. He sat next to the other, who was resting on the bench from their practice. "Have you heard about the matters in Raimon Junior High?"

"What about them?" the goggled boy asked, dropping his hand in which he held his water bottles to rest on his lap.

"After going against us, there's been a rumor going around that their team is actually really strong. What's so horrible about it is that they claim Teikouku cried over the one point they let go," Henmi explained. Kidou grinned at that, but his expression and the intention of that grin was hard to identify with his eyes covered like that. It made it hard to know which expression he made. "Let them say what they want," he stated. "We only fulfilled our mission, that's all."

"That's right," the dusty rose agreed. "But I heard after that match, there's been non-stop requests to play practice matches against Raimon."

Kidou made a sound at that which made it seem as if he was amused by that, yet Henmi decided to brush that off and continue. It was this after all why he had come to their captain, to ask this, and convey his worry. "Should we send someone to find out more?"

"There's no need to," Kidou simply stated, looking forward without locking eyes with the other that watched him. "We already have someone there."

"Narukami Kenya?" a student from off the field yelled. The guys with his grayish purple hair paused in his tracks. "That is me." With a nod, the student waited till the soccer player had walked over to him. "I was asked to deliver this to you." After excusing himself, the student left again.

Kidou stood up from his spot to get back down to the field when he heard the boy softly curse. "My presence is demanded," was all he said before he run off. The team watched him run off, which Kidou frowned upon. He had been called in by the Commander before about the spy. The man had said that guy was not only sending that boy, but with Narukami sprinting off like that he wondered what it was the man wanted from them.

Though he wasn't sure about that girl as well. She had lived for a short two years next to him around the time the both of them, and after those two years left for Italy with her parents in some sort of hurry. He had been surprised to see her last year when he enrolled in Teikouku, especially since she didn't seem to have changed one bit from back then, although he did.

Coming next to him as he too walked back down to the field, Henmi lightly hummed. "I wonder what that was about."

Not saying anything, Kidou simply looked the way his teammate had run off to before he went down, Henmi raising his eyebrows at that as he followed him. "Continue practice," the brunette demanded, shaking the others from their staring and returned to their activities.

On the other side of the school, rather far from these soccer grounds, was a room.

It was dark because of the lack of windows and a thick tension hung in the air as no one spoke, a bright lamp on the desk that was placed in the small room making this situation seem like an interrogation rather than a meeting.

"Why did you call us here, sir?" Narakumi spoke up, his unease clearly apparent in his voice. He shifted in his chair. "I should be at practice as well, after all." Natsuiro wanted to roll her eyes at that. The guy was probably worried about the punishment that would come if one couldn't complete the daily task the schedule provided, though she was pretty sure he had been informed he was excused from those as long as he helped her out.

The man took a small device from the table and pressed on a button, the screen behind him immediately lighted up and showed the face of a boy Natsuiro had only seen just a few times around the campus. "We send this guy to spy on Raimon Junior High, and he revealed to us that Gouenji Shuuya has officially joined Raimon's soccer club," the man started.

Next to her, she heard Narakumi choke on his breath. "Seems he realized it," she mumbled. Narukami turned his head to her at that, a frown on his face as he opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, only to be shut off by the man in the dark. "Indeed. Now instead of not playing for his sister's sake, he is rather playing for her sake as he realized she wanted him to play and enjoy more than anyone else. He can form a treat to us."

"But what has that to do with us?" came the boy's response. "The two of you will have to infiltrate keep in contact with the spy, of course, and gather as much data as needed," the man stated. Natsuiro rose her eyebrow at such a ridiculous request, lightly raising her hand. "Wouldn't it be easier for Domon to obtain that kind of information as he has infiltrated their ranks already?"

The man shook his head, taking a soft breath before he pressed another button which showed the exact plan the guy had been saddled up with. "We believe the young Endou Mamoru who is in charge of Raimon's team possesses a notebook that has been passed down from his grandfather, who was part of the legendary Inazuma Eleven. As he need to earn their thrust, it would be too much of a risk to make him ask for too much info."

Natsuiro hummed, understanding the situation although she wasn't quite sure what the man wanted from them. "And thus," the man continued. "I would like for Natsuiro to gather some Intel at this site." He shoved some papers her way as he now turned toward the boy, who seemed slightly confused. "For you, I would like to stay here and gather recordings. I understand you might wonder why I wouldn't send someone else along with her, but I think even I could thrust my life with her."

"His life he says," Natsuiro could hear her partner speak under his breath. She wasn't all that sure what to think of this mission, though she was pretty sure she didn't buy that travel-sized printer for no reason. It was true she had bought it on a whim, but who could blame her. She had wanted to print out various stuff over time without being able to, and that shop had just adverted the discounted product as she was heading home.

Curling a lock of raspberry pink around her finger, Natsuiro hummed. "I understand, sir."

"Excellent," the man said, satisfied with her answer. He shut the projector down and sat down, folding his hands under his head. "You will infiltrate tonight," After these words he sent them a grin. Natsuiro only wasn't sure if it was that which made Narukami mumble she should withdraw this job right now, or the fact she had to infiltrate another school in the middle of the night.

Not that she would be alone though...

.

.

.

A deep sigh left her mouth at the thump next to her, disappointment adorning her face as she faced the boy who had fallen down. Brushing off the dust from his pants as he stood up, sending her a smile - though that obviously hurt as she saw him flinch for a moment as he did - Natsuiro wondered why she had brought him along. The answer was simple, and she quickly ignored her own questioning.

"Let's go, those fake recordings will give us all the time we want, but I'm not sure if this school has any other mechanisms to get rid of intruders," she mumbled. All she got was a nod, but she decided she would be satisfied with that for now, he probably didn't trust his voice after that fall just now.

As they walked through the hallway, Narukami hummed as he shut the system down to open the doors on their command. They could have left the system as it was, yet they hadn't been sure if this school's security registered those kinds of actions. Though she could swear even if it did no one would be able to figure out it had been them who'd burst in.

Looking up as they passed a door, the guy cleared his throat. "Through here," he said in a hushed tone. She blinked, unsure of why that room would be in a place like this, though on the other hand she could understand it as well as it was closer to the field. Pressing a few buttons on his device to open the door, Natsuiro scanned the hall to make sure there were no night guards or whatever around.

It made her almost laugh. Sure, they were going to steal highly personal and private information yet a perfectly ordinary junior high never had high security - unless it was Teikouku that is. She had wondered about the security at first, but had learned not to question such things quite early on.

Finally, the doors slid open to reveal the specific room they had to gather their data from. While the boy with his grayish purple hair turned his back towards the room to check the hallways one way last time, making sure no one had caught them entering the room, Natsuiro made her way inside. Once he was sure the coast was clear he followed his buddy inside, allowing the doors slid to a close behind him.

As expected, she had already started her thorough study of all the files in the room. Not wasting time he joined her. "What were we searching for again?" he murmured. Next to him a huffy sigh was exhaled. "Their profiles?" she answered, sounding quite sassy to him. He didn't pay it any attention but simply continued his search, this time sure of their objective again.

It had been Natsuiro who had told him to join her on this mission, or he would have been at home, playing video games. Raising his eyebrow at the time displayed on the wall he corrected his thoughts, he should have been asleep by now. With another early day around the corner he would normally never stay up till one a.m. Yet it must have been important to get those files if Natsuiro ignored the Commander's demand to go on this mission alone.

Lately the Commander had sent his friend on more of these investigations as normally. He worried about her, but with a personality like hers he knew she would be alright no matter the task that was given to her. She was surprisingly strong for someone of her built.

He heard her say something under her breath, but decided to ignore it as he continued on his side. How earlier they could finish this, the quicker he could return to his bed and get some rest. Hopefully his mom had no laundry to drop off in his room, or he would be in a pinch to explain why he was gone till this late.

It took them about half an hour till Natsuiro found the document they had come looking for, making their job to find the corresponding files much easier. With the compact mobile printer the girl had taken with her in her backpack, they made copies of the files, making sure to return them in their rightful places when done with making copies. They filed the documents in a binder which Natsuiro stored back in her backpack along with the printer.

Together they made sure to double-check the room to make sure they left it behind the same way as before they had entered, though Narukami doubted the people working here would take notice of a few slight changes. "I really doubt they will notice that," he commented when the girl started to rearrange the fake plants she had put aside while browsing through the documents.

Natsuiro huffed. "I am just being cautious."

That remark caused a small smile to play on the other's lips. "Well then, we should head back."

The way back went a lot smoother as their way there, though it wasn't quite the joyful event for both youth to get back to their school with bike. If only the Commander had sent them a ride, though they both knew that was too much to ask.

Climbing back the way they came in, the two of them returned on the roof where they hauled the rope back inside. They proceeded to the side of the roof and threw the rope down the way they had come up before, which Narukami had questioned about. After all, wouldn't it have been a lot easier to just hack the security system and go through the front? It apparently had been a stupid question as Natsuiro had given him a glare and barely hit him on the head.

With the same troubles as going up, they managed to safely hit the ground with their feet. After they pulled the rope back and stored it in the small, black bag that lay with the other trash. They had made it look all worn out in order for it not to look suspicious, might someone have passed by that spot. Their plan, or Natsuiro's, was to dispose of the whole bag, as to leave no single trace.

Narukami had quietly gone along with it and simply followed her orders. He wasn't the type to follow every single order of someone, but when it came to a situation like this, one he didn't normally find himself in, he let the girl take control. For some reason she felt awfully at ease, he noted.

"Alright, we'll take a little detour to dump this one," she softly spoke, as if someone might have followed them, and she didn't want them to hear. "We can stop at the 24-hour shop on our way back to catch something to drink, maybe a midnight snack as well."

In response to that the grayish purple-haired boy pulled out his phone to check on the time, the bright digits showing him it was a little over half past two. A sigh escaped his lips while he stuffed the device away again.

Maybe he should have told his mom he was staying over or something, he really didn't want to deal with climbing back towards the window only to find his mom waiting for him on his bed as soon as he had climbed through his window. Honestly, he couldn't possibly tell her 'Oh yeah, just had to break in somewhere, ya know?' because that would only worry her even more.

Coming to a standstill he eyed the girl fill the bag with stones before slowly let it drop in the river. "Why the measurements on a simple big with a rope on it, anyway?" it slipped out before he knew it, and he could almost feel the heavy sigh that escaped her himself.

"Because," she stood up, turning to him with a sharp, swift turn, "I can't permit any mistakes."

There it was. That part of her that was so cautious about everything, the side of her he never could understand. He wished he could ask her, but something inside him screamed he shouldn't do that. It was due his previous mistakes he decided to shut up and listen to it this time.

While she passed him and told him they should go, he stared at the spot she had dropped the bag for a lingering second before he followed. As she said, they made a stop on their way back at the 24-hour shop for a drink and something to eat, before finally returning to the school. Natsuiro had been given a key before they left in order to freely enter the school at this time of day. This, too, was something Narukami didn't question.

As they were walking towards their room to finish and round this thing up, Narukami suddenly felt like something was off. "Did you cancel those recordings?" he asked, to which he got a glare in response, which he took as a 'what kind of amateur do you think I am?' kind of look. But if that was not it, he wondered what had been bugging him. Maybe the fact Natsuiro had asked him to get along on the infiltration while the Commander had ordered that only Natsuiro had to go, after all?

Dazed off he failed to respond to the call of his name, his face meeting a soft clothing that blocked his view. As he pulled it off and took a look at the cloth, he noticed the girl had wrapped herself in a blanket as well and sat down on the table to organize the files. Without any further hesitation he joined her side to help her out as good as he could. He actually didn't quite know the depths of the situation at all, but if this was important to help his friend out he would help her out.

Time ticked forward as they went through the files, sometimes searching online for evidence on something or to store the new information the copied files provided in a document Natsuiro had set up ages ago. Narukami had noticed the other reports in the document weren't only about people around their age, but quite somewhat younger as well, with a few high school students mingled in.

Natsuiro had probably gathered this when she was on another solo mission, which he presumed she had gotten quite often as he had seen her less and less at practice, and he shortly wondered if he should ask what this was all about.

"I can't answer your question, not now." she stated, as she had read his mind. Narukami stared at her with his mouth agape, until he figured she had practically read it off his face, as he often tended to show his emotions when he was worried about something. "Then I'll wait," he responded. Natsuiro hummed in a somewhat discouraging way, yet he knew she would tell him when she wanted to. She knew that keeping her friend on a distance like this wasn't good for any relation, though she wouldn't allow him to get fully involved in her business. Not more than she already let him be.

A yawn escaped his lips while his eyes searched the clock. It was almost a quarter for 4, and he had to be ready for practice at 8. Natsuiro glanced at him before she returned her task, biting on her nail meanwhile. "You can get some sleep you know, I told your mom you were sleeping over at my place since we had to study for a test anyway." Narukami wasn't surprised she had called his mom to be fair, but he huffed at her white lie.

This wasn't the first time either one of them had lied to his parents, telling his mom he was over at her place to study with the others, even though he had never had the chance to see much of her home for himself. Only once had he been there, just in the hallway when he had to pick the girl with her messy raspberry pink hair up when she was surprisingly late on their meeting point.

Her mom didn't seem anything like Natsuiro. Surely, his friend was adopted, but their personalities were a complete clash. As Natsuiro seemed to keep people at a specific distance, the women radiated warmth and had invited him to come for dinner sometime. Narukami had been quite curious about the family his friend was living with, but she never allowed him over.

Natsuiro picked her phone up after another few minutes, which seemed more like hours for the two, and he could have sworn her eyes widen a fraction. From what he could pick up from her movements she had opened either a picture or document on a new mission, and her serious expression and rapidly way of typing didn't really give away it was anything else.

With a sigh she sat back. "You should get some sleep as well," she heard her friend say, and she met up with his teal eyes bore into her own. "Then the both of us should call it a day," she grinned. Making that a deal the two saved up the document and stored the files back again. As Narukami took the couch to sleep on, Natsuiro nestled herself in the grand red armchair.

That night Narukami slept for just about 3 hours, and as soon as he woke up to another teen actively moving around. He groaned as he sat up, brushing with a hand through his messy hair. "What are you-" his voice was lost in the void as he noticed the papers. The training schedule was filled to the brim... Well this was going to be an extremely long as well, huh?

It took them a little under 10 minutes to get to the field where the others were assembling, some of them seated on the bench or warming up while a few had not yet arrived. That didn't take long though and with the appearance of the Commander they all lined up neatly in front of them, Narukami on the side with the others while she stood in front of the team next to the man.

She passed the papers out and just on the view of the many practices lined out for today, she cleared her throat to silence them. With the schedule in front of her own nose, Natsuiro felt conflicted. She felt glad she wouldn't have to go through that harsh training, even though she had been restraining her urge to run up the field and blast the ball away every single time. Her eyes found teal ones, belonging to Narukami, who seemed to beg her to save him. A grin spread on her face which rested there while she stood up, catching the attention of the others as well.

"May I add," she spoke as she waved with the paper. "Anyone who fails to follow this schedule can count 50 extra laps after practice today and 50 extra laps tomorrow at morning practice." While they all started to shout objections, she felt the stare of the Commander fall on her. "Now that will be 100 laps instead of 50 both times. Anymore objections?" Murmuring they turned around to get started and the man took that as a sign to leave.

Her eyes followed the retreating form until it was gone, eyes fixing back on the guys her own age starting their warm-ups.

'Yes. That's it. As long as I push them to their breaking point, I can stay.'

With gritted teeth the boy walked through the dark hall. Frustration emitted from him as he hid his balled fists away in the pockets of his jogging pants. His body was shaking, fuming along with his mind. He needed some form of release for this pent-up anger inside of him, though he didn't know what would calm him down or satisfy his soul. As an object rolled over, his eyes shot up, realizing at that moment he had made it towards the soccer field.

"Oh, can you give that back?!" someone yelled.

When their eyes met, his own cat-like golden hues widened. There was no shock or surprise written of his face, yet a wide smirk spread on his lips. That bastard over there, he needed to punch him. He had this uncontrollable urge to yell at him whenever he saw his face. The same went for another person he knew, but as he had just been told - and what had 'caused his anger - was that he had left unauthorized.

Nothing was done against that however, and that had pissed him off. It was ridiculous after all. No one was allowed to leave without the old man's permission, yet that guy just did. He wanted to strangle the kid to death, but with him gone this guy would do as well.

"Oi," he snarled, the other's face showing that they knew all too well what he wanted. "I will break you."

The guy didn't back out as he charged at him, causing the surrounding ones to remark about how they should stop this behavior. Some started to hiss at each other as well though. No one knew how this had started, this hatred to the other. It was just there.

"Is that all, flower?" the guy he had just shoved on the ground spoke in a rough voice, hand clawing at his arms. His own hand found its way toward the slight shorter male's throat and wrapped around it. "Oi, oi. Wanna say that again?"

"That is enough," a loud voice declared, making them break apart.

This time, their hatred for each other seemed to perish in the presence of that one specific person. Now side to side, their shared passion was focused on a whole other person, head tilted high as he looked at them with a deadly glare. "I see you returned after all," he hissed, the other next to him slightly surprised, unspoken thoughts of wonder going through the shorter guy's head.

No answer came, rather another warning before the big boy turned around and walked off.

"Get back here you fucker!" He yelled, running after the other as the one left behind seemed eerily calm. "That damn hot-headed dude," he whispered as he shook his head. As he turned around towards the witnesses he let out a small sigh before resting his icy eyes on them, his voice seeming to bounce of the walls and pierce through them as ice shards.

"Diamond Dust return to your dorms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this.  
> Please take a few seconds to share your thoughts on this with the comment/review section below.
> 
> Check my profile on fanfiction.net for news about updates, upcoming stories, my other platforms, etc.  
> 


End file.
